What Best Friends Are For
by firstdragonrider
Summary: Sam is having trouble sleeping but Daniel helps. Sam/Daniel friendship, because there are too little of those fics out there.


Name: What Best Friends Are For

Summary: Sam is having trouble sleeping but Daniel helps. Sam/Daniel friendship, because there are too little of those fics out there.

Season: Around season 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of the characters. If I did, the show would still be airing and little Samantha O'Neill's' would be running around the SGC.

In a lone apartment, the clock ticked lazily away, its hands marking that it was one a.m. in the morning. Even through the darkness, it was easy to make out the piles of books and artifacts that were strewn on any available surface, completed with a thin layer of dust. Most of these things felt much unloved these days, no one was around to read or admire them anymore. The occupant of the apartment and the current owner of all these objects usually spent his time at the SGC base instead of at home. At this time though, Daniel Jackson (renter of said apartment) was laying in his bed sound asleep. After a strict order from General Hammond, he had been sent home with very specific rules outlining the fact that he was under any circumstances, not including world domination and such other crisis's, was he allowed onto the base. He needed to rest away from work. He needed a break.

A hesitant knock echoed suddenly through the dark and quiet apartment. Silence followed and it was as though nothing had been disturbed. Then there was commotion from the bedroom as the occupant of the dark and silent apartment stumbled out of bed and toward the door. Years of training had made him vulnerable to any sound that might be a threat. Not that knocking was a threat; it was just a sound that had woken him up. Years ago, he would have probably not even noticed the knock and just kept on sleeping. As Daniel stumbled toward the door, he put his glasses on and continued through the darkness. He was too tired to turn the lights on. Finally reaching the door, he carefully opened it, slightly surprised to see a guilt-stricken Sam on the other side.

"Sam?" Daniel slurred sleepily, narrowing his eyes in confusion. This made Sam look even guiltier.

"I'm sorry Daniel, I should just leave." She said in a small voice, giving him an apologetic smile before turning around. Daniel managed to latch onto her shoulder with his hand and he easily turned her back around.

"Why are you here?" he asked, a hint of worry in his tired voice. Sam bit her lip and glanced down at her feet.

"I couldn't sleep." She murmured, and Daniel immediately understood. Nightmares. All of SG-1 probably had them, judging by all the things they had been through. Daniel understood how lonely it was, to wake up alone and scared. He had been living that kind of life since he was little, when his parents passed away. He knew exactly how it felt. Squeezing her shoulder slightly as a comfort, he carefully led her into the dark apartment, closing the door behind her. Walking past her, Daniel motioned for her to follow. Digging through his dresser, he found some clothes and gave them to Sam, pointing at the Bathroom.

"Change." He muttered as he tried to stifle a yawn. Sam came out a moment later, dressed in jogging pants and an overly large t-shirt. Daniel nodded in approval and made his way toward the bedroom, pointing to one side of the bed before he walked around to the other and collapsed under the covers. He sighed happily as his head connected with the pillow, knowing that he could go back to sleep now. Sam stood by the bed awkwardly, fingering the edge of the t-shirt. Couldn't she just use the couch? Couldn't they just talk instead of sleep? She didn't know if she could sleep without the nightmares coming back. Finally she carefully crawled under the covers and turned her back toward Daniel, staring out into the darkness. Yeah, no chance that she was going to get any sleep.

Daniel glanced toward Sam, and his sleep-muddled mind found some kind of aware thought that told him to comfort her. He knew that she would have a hard time going to sleep. Rolling over, he reached out an arm and draped it over her stomach, pulling her closer to him. He nestled her against him and put his chin lightly on the top of her head, not really caring much for what her reaction would be. He just hoped she wouldn't pull away. Sam was slightly surprised as Daniel pulled her closer but she didn't complain as his body spooned around her. Instead she let a small smile adorn her lips and let out a tired sigh.

"Sam," Daniel whispered softly in her ear and she nodded slightly in reply.

"Why did you come here?" he asked gently. Sam knew she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to. Daniel was just like that. She usually didn't do anything when she had nightmares, but her nights were often spent on the base and so there she had a reason to stay awake. But since the General had ordered SG-1 to stay away from the SGC, she had been slightly scared to be alone at her house. And when she had woken up in the middle of the night with a scream, she knew that there was no chance in the world that her nights would be peaceful.

That's one of the reasons she loved Daniel. He was always there, no matter what. And he understood too, he was probably the only one that would be able to comfort her.

"Because it would just be weird to go to Teal'c," She whispered back softly, earning a tired chuckle from the man behind her. "And the Colonel…" Sam fell silent and Daniel hugged her slightly, understanding.

"I just thought it was because I'm the prettiest." Daniel murmured, and Sam smiled gently as she rolled her eyes. Even though Daniel couldn't see her smile, he could feel it. They were quiet for a moment.

"Go to sleep Sam," Daniel whispered, his voice once again gentle and soothing, "You're safe here." Sam relaxed and closed her eyes, listening to the steady breathing of her best friend.

"Thank you Daniel." She whispered before the apartment fell silent again as though it had never been disturbed…

_A/N: So, I feel very stupid now. I uploaded this story before and it only uploaded half of it. (dies in shame) That's probably why all the reviews said that it sounded unfinished...ehe... So here is the real version, and I hope that you can finally enjoy it! Sorry again, and thanks for pointing that out to me! (Special thanks to _ WhiteElfElder, J. M. Barr, and SweetXSacrifice_!)_


End file.
